Numerous devices have been disclosed in the prior art for trapping, snaring or catching fish, game and the like. In particular, a wide variety of such devices have been disclosed in the form of fishing lures which are adapted for attachment to fishing lines and include hooks or means for attaching hooks. The lures are intended to be attractive to fish in their natural underwater environment to facilitate catching of the fish.
Fishing lures have commonly been formed as planar devices or with three-dimensional configurations intended, for example, to resemble different bait which are naturally appealing to the fish. The lures can be painted or formed with reflective surfaces either to more closely resemble the intended bait or for the purpose of attracting the attention of the fish.
Certain variations of fishing lures have included illuminating means to make the devices even more attractive to fish in their natural underwater environment.
A wide variety of decoy devices is contemplated by the present invention and the preceding description is merely intended to be exemplary and not inclusive as to the scope of the invention.
In any event, there has been found to remain a need for improved lures or decoys for providing a more life-like appearance which is more attractive to fish or game.